Standing Out
by Puluthina
Summary: Yeah. Ok. A girl leans against a tree, then looks up to find herself in Rivendell. There, she meets a young Aragorn, though he is not called Aragorn, but Estel. The name Elrond gave to him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Far as I know, I do not own LOTR or any Tolkien related things.  
  
Author's Note: Hee hee. Please review, but try to be nice. I am hyper once again!  
  
Introduction  
  
She was an orphan at Carver's Orphanage. She was seventeen years old, 2 months away from being released, and expected to make it on her own. At the orphanage, the kids were released at eighteen, and were set out into the world with their education completed up to that point. She never knew her parents. They had left her at the door of the orphanage when she was very young. Her name was Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle knew that no family would ever adopt her. All of them wanted a baby. Rarely was a kid adopted after the age of three. Gabrielle wasn't picked when she was young. She knew not why. So Gabrielle remained at the orphanage.  
  
Not that the orphanage was bad or anything, for Gabrielle loved it. She loved having lots of kids to hang out with, and she liked being one of the older ones, because she knew the place well, and the people who worked there trusted her. Gabrielle was very well taken care of at Carver's Orphanage, but she never felt like this is it, this is where I was meant to be.  
  
But, since there was so many kids in the orphanage Gabrielle felt like she never got that much attention. So, Gabrielle dressed much more creatively than the others. This also made some people who did wish to adopt an older child, to think twice about her.  
  
And so her story begins... 


	2. Reading and Traveling

Disclaimer: Own LOTR and Tolkien related things; I do not.  
  
Chapter 2: Reading and Traveling  
  
I was rocking to my headphones during art class. I knew Ms. Philips well, and she let me do my own thing during class. I loved art. It didn't really matter what kind of art it was. I have always wanted to become an artist; though I cannot decide what kind I want to be. There are many choices. Should I be painter.... or a sculptor...or a-  
  
The bell cut my thoughts short. Art class was over. I decided to go over to the cafeteria and grab a snack. On my way there, I passed some adults talking to Mr. Smith, who was like our principal, but he also looked after the entire orphanage.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Carver's Orphanage, how do you do," I said politely, knowing that Mr. Smith liked us to have good manners.  
  
"Very well, thank you," said the woman. She resumed talking to Mr. Smith, and as I walked away I heard her say, "Well, Mr. Smith, if that is what all your children are like, I may have to adopt them all." And they shared a laugh.  
  
I stepped into the kitchen and made my way to the refrigerator. I looked inside of it, and finally pulled out an apple. I went back outside and leaned against a tree. I had my backpack with me and looked inside. I always carry me backpack with me, and inside it all of my things, including all of my clothes. For, although this is a good orphanage, many shady people come here, and I don't like people going through my things. Out of my backpack I pulled out my book, Pride and Prejudice, I had just started reading it, and it was assigned for my Lit class.  
  
When I finally looked up from my book, I was surprised to see that it was beginning to darken. I had not realized how long I had been reading. Then, I noticed that I couldn't see the orphanage. In fact, I couldn't see anything but trees.  
  
Uh oh, I thought, where am I? I decided to walk around and try to see if I could find anything.  
  
I walked around for hours, and the sky darkened. When I looked up, the stars were unnaturally bright, as though the whole world had turned off the lights. Wow, it's really beautiful.  
  
I had not been watching where I was walking, and I tripped on a tree root. I was about to get up when I heard voices.  
  
I stayed low. But the voices were coming closer. I could understand what they were saying now.  
  
"I think I heard a noise over here," one voice said.  
  
"Oh Elrohir, you are always hearing things," said another.  
  
"Well, this time I think I really did," said the first voice, whom I assumed was Elrohir.  
  
I could hear that they were coming still closer and closer to where I was lying. I got up quickly, and just as I did, two men came into sight.  
  
"Wahhhhh!" instinct came over me and I kicked one of them hard in the stomach. I was just about to hit the other one, but he was too quick for me. He grabbed me and prevented me from being able to escape. Half pulling, half dragging, he took me away, with his accomplice stumbling behind. 


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: No own LOTR. (Ok, that wasn't really correct grammar, but whatever.) Oh, and I don't own the songs "Picture", or "Big Star)". Please don't sue.  
  
Notes: Please review, but no flames please, as I am writing this strictly for my entertainment. (I get bored very easily.)  
  
Chapter 3: Awakening  
  
"Father, I do not understand," I heard one voice say that I half recognized.  
  
"It is not that difficult. I just do not want to rush it, you are far to impatient for an elf, Elladan," said a voice I was sure I did not know.  
  
I lifted my head from whatever I was on, and was surprised that I did not feel at all tired.  
  
"Ah, she wakens," said the voice that was new to me. "Welcome to Rivendell!"  
  
Wow, that was a shock. I had read the Tolkien books years ago, and I remembered that. Uh oh. This was not possible!  
  
"You probably are wondering who we are," said the elder of the two. Well, DUH. But I kept my thoughts to myself.  
  
"I am Elrond, and this is my son Elladan, there is also his twin brother Elrohir, and my adopted son Estel." Okay, they need to get some names that start with something besides an E; I couldn't help thinking. "Oh, and there is my daughter Arwen." Oh, that's better. "But my daughter is visiting her grandmother in Lorien."  
  
"And who may I ask, are you?" asked Elladan.  
  
"My name is Gabrielle."  
  
They seemed to think this is an odd name, judging by their reactions, but they said nothing.  
  
"Well, Gabrielle," said Elrond, "This can be your room, and if you need anything, just call upon one of the elf servants. Feel free to make yourself at home. I shall send my other two sons to you later to meet you and see that you are comfortable. Is this all right?"  
  
I was stunned, so I just nodded. Just as they turned to leave, I said, "Wait, did you just say elves?"  
  
Elrond just smiled and left the room.  
  
I didn't really mind being in the presence of elves, and I did not believe it was a dream. And you want to know why not? Because in a bunch of stories I have read, the characters always think they are dreaming, when they really aren't. I had promised myself, when I was still young, that I would believe what happened to me, no matter how ludicrous it might seem. (Kind of stupid, I know.)  
  
I looked around the room and noticed a door in the back left corner. The curious side of me took charge and I opened the door. I was a little disappointed to find only what looked to be a bathroom. There was a toilet, and for a shower there was a wooden object that resembled a leaf. Upon toying with it, I figured out that by tilting it, water poured down. Cool. Kind of pretty too.  
  
As I entered back into the bedroom, which I guessed was my bedroom now; I found my backpack on the bed. I sat down and shuffled through my bag. I could tell they had searched through it, probably to find out more about me, because my things smelled too much like the outdoors, well, more than usually.  
  
I did make sure that nothing was missing. Nothing was, so I decided to change. (Your clothes tend to get a little dirty when you are dragged around) I changed into a denim skirt and a pink tank top. My hair was really snarled, so I grabbed my brush out of my bag and went to the mirror. As I worked through my tangles, I sang, even though I knew I did not have a great voice.  
  
"Living my life in a slow hell. Different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sun shine, in three damn days. Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey. Wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today. I can't look at you, while I'm lying, next to her. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you, while I'm lying, next to her. I called you last night at the hotel. Everyone knows but they won't tell. But their halfhearted smiles tell me something, just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time. Fueling up on heartache and some cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in, 3 damn nights. I put your picture away. I wonder where you been. I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him. I put your picture away. I wonder where you been. I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him. I saw you yesterday with an old friend. It was the same old same, how have you been. Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray. You reminded me of brighter days. I hoped you were coming home to stay. I was headed to church. I was off to drink you away. I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living life this way. I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you, to come back home. I found your picture to day, I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say, I want you, to come back home. I just called to say, I love you, come back home."  
  
I had finished brushing my hair and put my hair into two buns on the back of my head. I sprawled on the bed and started singing my favorite song.  
  
"She was aware of her insecurities as she took the stage. She was convinced if she got up there that she'd be discovered someday. So she belted it. She hit the high notes fearlessly. Oh she melted them, as she brought them to their feet. She was a big star at Banana Joe's bar where she sang karaoke every night. She said if you work hard to get where you are it feels good in the hot spot light. She was a big star. She doesn't care anymore that her high school girlfriends cut her down. They only thought she entertains is where they are, and where she is now. All her old neighbors swear their certain she slept her way to the top. She knows you don't get where you're going, unless you got something they ain't got. So she sings tonight to 20,000 plus, and the young girls scream out loud, man that could be us. She's a big star as she eats caviar just before she performs every night. She says if you work hard to get where you are it feels good in the hot spot light. She's a big star. She's a big star."  
  
Note: Sorry about all the songs, but I was watching the country channel, so these two were in my head. **fhrae;l** Sorry, tried to hit her head on keyboard. Now so dizzy, better end this before I get a concussion. 


End file.
